percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 8: Battle for Tartarus
I didn't like being here at all, the further we got the worse it got. None of us wanted to follow Oceanus but there was nothing that we could do, we were surrounded by demons called Makhai, monsters, and their was the titan Oceanus. So we were pretty much trapped in our current situation until we reach some lair were the Master is I guess. "Where are you taking us", I said. "Quiet demigod!, we will be there soon", Oceanus said. We followed him to a dark entrance that made me think we were in the worse place anyone could be. This section that we are in was different. The walls had lines of lava running down and it was flowing into a hole that was about four feet wide. "Where are we!", Miles demanded. The titan was kneeling but we didn't know to who though. "My lord Ouranos, I have brought the demigods here as you requested", Oceanus said. "Ouranos, Ouranos! is the Master!", Boyd said with fear. I had to think about who Ouranos was and then it hit me. Ouranos was a god but not any other god he was a protogenoi, the most powerful god in existence and Ouranos was the worse of the worse. "Do you have any idea Ouranos would do if was to rise!", Claudia shouted to the titan. "He will bring about the apocalypse!, the end of time!, you cant revive him!", she shouted. "Its already to late girl it has already begun", he said with a sinister smile. Then I noticed the source of where the lava was coming from it was coming from a person that had chains coming from his body. "Quintus!", I said. I ran towards the man chained up and he wasn't Quintus, not by a long shot. The man had long white hair and he was dressed like a rock star. Then I noticed that this guy looked kind of familiar, it hit me it was Triton!. "Triton is this you?', I asked. "Silas, you must have come to save the boy", my brother replied. I looked at him and he looked like he was dying but gods cant die. "What's happening to you?", I asked. "My divine power is being sucked from me and is now being used to revive Ouranos spirit in that ditch", Trion said. I looked down at the ditch and saw the lava flowing. "You mentioned that you know where Quintus was can you tell me where", I asked. He pointed to a cage not to far from me. In the cage was Quintus but his skin was pale and he had some bruises over his body. "Claudia their!", I shouted. She saw the cage and sprinted into action but Makhai jumped in front of her. "Sorry but we cant let you do that", Oceanus said. Miles did something that I never expected to happen, he ran and tackled the Titan to the ground. "I have to help my friends but I will be right back I promise", I told Triton. He only smiled and laughed and turned his head. I ran towards Miles and Oceanus because he and I had an old score to settle. "I figure I help you out", I told Miles. He smiled and said, "Sure why not". I pulled out Stream Surge and Miles put on his Lightning gauntlets and we launched towards the titan. Alexia ran to help Claudia with the Makhai blocking her path and Boyd and Clint was trying their best to hold of the monsters that were trying to keep us in. "This is going to suck", Clint complained. Boyd was fighting with a five foot long sword and Clint pulled out his dagger. With Clint's speed and Boyd's strength they were a good combo. Alexia and Claudia was doing a pretty good job, I almost forgot how good Claudia was at doing magic. Claudia was making fake copies of her self and Alexia using the Makhai confusion to their advantage, Alexia strength was very impressive and even surpassed Boyd's strength. "Die! monsters die!", Alexia shouted. Oceanus turned his arms back into the clubbed weapons that he fought me with a few years ago. I had a feeling that we could take him, he was greatly drained of power from being in Tartarus and from being away from the ocean for to long. But his fighting skills was still impressive, Miles and I could barely dodge and the fact that Oceanus was at normal height kind of made it easier. "What's wrong titan you gotten soft or something", Miles taunted. That only made the titan much more angrier, he shot water from his hands with great force, I had to raise my shield but I got pushed back into the wall and Miles flew away. "What's wrong has your aim gotten bad as well", Miles said. But the titan was finished he turned his body into water and trapped the son of Zeus inside. Miles was struggling to escape but that only made it worse because he will lose all of his oxygen. Miles started to shoot lightning from his hands and landed beside struggling for air. "Miles we need to work together, we cant win if we try to fight him separately", I told him and he nodded in agreement. I took out one of the shells Emiley left for me and gripped them tightly and focused on the sea. "Are you praying son of Poseidon, that wont help you", he said. Oceanus ran and punched me and Miles and our chest, if it weren't for this coat I would be dead but the pain was to much. "Get up and meet your fate", Oceanus said. "The power of the sea is in me", I said. I could feel the sea's power flowing with then me. "Miles get ready", I said. Oceanus ran and jumped for the kill strike but he was stopped by my waster barrier. The titan tried to control my water but couldn't. "Why cant I control the water!", the titan demanded. "Because this is the water within me", I said. I trapped him in water and Miles shot it with lightning and the titan exploded it. We were both tired but we couldn't stop because our friends still needed us. "Lets go help our friends", I said and we sped off. Chapter 9: Battle For Tartarus Part 2 Category:Chapter Page Category:The Dark Storm Awakening